survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 6 - Przebieg
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: W domu Wielkiego Brata rozpętało się piekło po wygranej Yuu. Daisy została usunięta z domu przez Wielkiego Brata. Jarvis i Yuu dostali ostrzeżenia za swoje nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Ostatecznie Yuu nominował Cornela i Jarvisa Sansa do eksmisji. TONIGHT: Kolejne trzy osoby dostaną ostrzeżenia. Dalia, Portia, Rita zapraszamy do pokoju zwierzeń. Tsunami oskarża Sebastiana o przemoc! Pokazuje im siniak na ramieniu. Mówi, że Sebastian jej to zrobił. 100px *płacze* A Jarvis Sans sieje zamęt. 100px Dostałem propozycje trójkąta z Aaronem od Diamond. Cornel mnie pocałował i zacząłem ten cały konflikt Tsunami z Sebastianem...Uwielbiam Wielkiego Brata. center|335 px Dzień 8, Noc Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON Yuu nominował Cornela i Jarvisa do eksmisji. Po chwili Wielki Brat ogłosił trzecią nominację. Najwięcej głosów dostała Dalia. 100px Co za niespodzianka. Zostałem nominowany przez Yuu... Czy ktoś może wynieść śmieci? Dziękuje. 100px Spodziewałem się, że mogę być nominowany, ale like większość domu zrobila mu gorsze rzeczy. Nie dość, że zbudowałem mu NOWY DOM, to jeszcze go nie pierdolnąłem patelnia. Yuu to niewdzięczna suka. 100px Myślę że po nominacjach Praul i Rita zrozumiały swoje błędy, i nie będą więcej próbowały mnie atakować, ja im wybaczyłem i mają u mnie czystą kartę. 100px Po raz kolejny zostałam nominowana, ale tym razem przez dom. Co więcej nominowała mnie Diamond...To ona jest rasistką. Nienawidzi białe kobiety. Plik:Sypialnia.png SYPIALNIA 100px 100px 100px Relacja Diamond i Aarona kwitnie. Para rozmawia na erotyczne tematy oraz leży razem w sypialni. Kiedy nagle Diamond słyszy jakieś kroki, chowa się pod łóżko. Do pomieszczenia wchodzi Jarvis, który zaczyna flirtować z Aaronem. Zdezorientowany Aaron nie wie co ma zrobić. Diamond wychodzi z ukrycia. Mówi, że powinni trzymać się razem. Proponuje panom trójkącik. 100px Co miałam zrobić? Taka jest gra. 100px Jeżeli to ma mi pomóc w grze? Czemu nie? Jeśli Diamond albo Aaron będą brali udział w zadaniu o veto – mogą mnie uratować. Aaron jest zdecydowany na nowe doświadczenia zgadza się na tako układ. 100px Jestem zimną suką w wersji hot nauczyciela i nikt sie nie spodziewa po mnie tego czego spodziewać sie powinien. Jarvis wchodzi do pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się Diamond i Aaron. Mężczyzna dla żartów zaczął flirtować z Aaronem. Diamond natomiast wzięła to na serio i zaproponowała trójkącik. Jarvis jest zdezorientowany, ale się zgadza. 100px Aaron nie jest w moim typie. I też sądzę, że nie jestem w jego typie. Nie jestem nastolatkiem. Diamond jest naprawdę świetna, ale nie jestem zainteresowany. Najbardziej podoba mi się Parul ze wszystkich kobiet, ale odrzuca mnie jej ciągłe rozmowy o ryżu. Wszyscy wiemy, że jesteś Azjatką. Zmień temat. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png BLACK ROOM 100px 100px 100px Cornel jest trenerem, a więc nie podejrzewam, że skończył jakąś wyższą szkołę. Może uda mi się go przekonać, aby użył na mnie veto, jeśli wygra. Zawsze można spróbować. Jarvis Sans i Cornel wspólnie udali się do Black Roomu po nominacjach. Nie są zbytnio zaskoczeni. Jarvis spodziewał się, że zostanie nominowany. Najbardziej mu go jest szkoda. Przytulił się do niego i pocieszył, że będzie lepiej. Jeden z nich nadal może wygrać veto i oboje mogą przetrwać ten tydzień. Muszą pozytywnie myśleć i wtedy efekty same się pojawią. Jarvis zaprosił Cornela do basenu. Mężczyzna westchnął i popłynął na drugi koniec toru. Naprawdę lubi Cornela, ale przyjechał tutaj, aby znaleźć miłość. Zapewne po za domem, wspólnie by ćwiczyli. Oglądali razem telewizję, zamówili pizzę, a on by próbował włożyć swoją rękę pod jego mało seksowne bokserki. Nagle do oczu napłynęła jej łza. Nie ma największej ochoty ryzykować swojej gry dla kogoś. Po prostu nie. Natomiast Jarvis jest zdolny do wszystkiego i jeśli seksualne relacje pomogą mu w jakiś sposób, to zdecydowanie posunie się do tego stopnia rozgrywki. Jarvis pocałował lekko mężczyznę i chciał zobaczyć jego reakcję Cornel uśmiechnął się i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Obiecują sobie, że będą pomagać sobie w zadaniu. Ich najlepszą strategią, jest pozbycie się Dalii z zadania, ponieważ kiedy to ona wygra, mężczyźni zostają na blocku sami i ktoś z nich opuści dom Wielkiego Brata. Znajomi dali sobie ostatniego buziaka, po czym Cornel wychodzi z basenu i idzie położyć się na hamak. 100px Nie chcę aby Jarvis odpadł. I mean siebie stawiam na pierwszym miejscu, ale za niego również będę walczyć. Dalia nie może wygrać. NIE może. 100px Gdybym chciał znaleźć sobie mężczyznę albo kobietę, to wybrałbym inny program. Nie szukam miłości, ale jeśli widzę, że ktoś mnie lubi. Wykorzystam to. Dzień 9 Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami siedzi w salonie z Parul. W trakcie rozmowy dosiada się do nich Felix i Dan, z którymi do tej pory nie miały bardzo bliskich relacji. Kobiety rozmawiają o życiu poza domem z Felixem oraz Danem. Po chwili rozmowy Dan pyta się Tsunami o co nabiła sobie siniaka, którego ma na ramieniu. Tsunami wzbiera się na łzy i mówi mu, że zrobił to jej Sebastian. Kobieta dodaje, że od tamtej pory go unika, bo nie chce, aby znowu podniósł na nią rękę. Dodaje, ze już od początku gry zachowywał się dziwnie, ale ignorowała to, bo nie spodziewała się, że jest takim agresywnym mężczyzną. 100px Wiem, że ludzie pewnie uważają, że przesadzam z moim zachowaniem, że powinnam już o tym zapomnieć, ale naprawdę to uczucie, gdy uderza cię tak naprawdę nieznany ci mężczyzna jest traumatyczne. Ciężko mi jest zrozumieć, co nim wtedy kierowało. Felix jest zbulwersowany zachowaniem Sebastiana względem Tsunami. Pełen emocji, wstaje z kanapy i kieruje się w stronę podwórka, gdzie przebywa Sebastian. Felix chce wymierzyć sprawiedliwość własnymi rękami. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje go jednak Dan, mówiąc, że nie jest to żadne rozwiązanie i do niczego dobrego to nie doprowadzi. Felix, będąc wciąż w agresji, kieruje swój wzrok do najbliżej kamery i wykrzykuje: "Zróbcie coś z tym!". Dan dostał szału, gdy dowiedział się, że Sebastian podniósł rękę na Tsunami. Zrobił się cały czerwony i nie mógł już usiedzieć w miejscu. Powiedział Tsunami, że dopadnie tego gnoja i zapamięta co to znaczy uderzyć kobietę. Dan wstał i pobiegł na górę szukać Sebastiana. Mężczyzna był w lekkim szoku, gdy Dan podbiegł do niego z groźną miną. Zapytał, czy w życiu też bije tylko słabszych od siebie? Bo jeśli nie, to może mieć niedługo okazję to udowodnić. 100px Nie mogłem już tego wytrzymać, co za dupek! Mieszkam z damskim bokserem! Niech wystartuje do mnie to zobaczymy czy będzie taki cwany. Takich jak oni w więzieniu wieszaliśmy na lampach. Dan pomyślał, że mogą go czekać duże konsekwencje jeśli nie uda mu się utrzymać nerwów na wodzy, ale jednak Sebastian uderzył Tsunami. Dan powiedział, że ma w tej chwili zejść na dół i przeprosić Tsunami i obiecać do kamery, że nigdy nie podniesie ręki na kobietę, albo w przeciwnym razie koledzy z więzienia Dana znajdą go w losowym momencie jego życia. 100px Zadziałał u mnie instynkt i nie myślałem nawet za dużo jak biegłem na górę do Sebastiana. Czekam na jego wyjaśnienia. 100px Swoją drogą... Tsunami ma to coś. Po chwili odbywa się losowanie do veto... 100px Big Brother gods suck. Wylosowani zostali Dan z Diamond. Diamond może jeszcze by mnie uratowała. ALE DAN? Ten kryminalista? Na pewno, jak nie wygra veto, to je ukradnie.. 100px Cieszę się bardzo, że Diamond i Dan zostali wylosowani. Sądzę, że mogą użyć na mnie veto. Diamond zaproponowała mi trójkąt oraz Dan widział, jak go wspierałem po tej całej akcji z Yuu. 100px Czy Ja KIEDYKOLWIEK zostanę wylosowany do zadania o veto?!?!?! Coraz bardziej nie podoba mi się ta gra - co to ma znaczyć, jestem O-BU-RZO-NY. Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Nominacjami nie jestem zaskoczona, chociaż połowa domu według Yuu nadawałaby się do nominacji. Mam nadzieję, że Jarvis i Cornel przetrwają ten week, bo sądzę że mam z nimi dobry kontakt. A najważniejsze, że ja jestem przynajmniej na razie bezpieczna. Felicia stara się pocieszyć Cornela. Mówi, że zawsze może załatwić Yuu na zadaniu o veto. Ostrzega, że będzie grał dość agresywnie, przy czym Felicia wspomina jak raz Yuu ukradł jej płoty albo jak rzucił jej wybuchającą bombę do rąk. Po chwili Diamond proponuje Cornelowi masaż na odprężenie. Mężczyzna z przyjemnością się zgadza, w końcu jest taki spięty. Kątem oka Felicia wychodząc z pokoju dostrzega siedzących na kanapie Aarona i Ritę. Mężczyzna kokietuje Ritę, jego ręka niespokojnie drży jakby chciał się dobrać do jej krągłości. Felicia wychodząc niby przypadkiem potrąca wazon ze stolika, który roztrzaskuje się pod nogami Sebastiana, a woda z wazonu ląduje na jego kroczu. 100px Aaron jest sympatyczny, ale niestety, on nie jest w moim typie. Dobrze, że przy całej sytuacji była Felicia, to przynajmniej atmosfera rozluźniła się nieco wokół tej sytuacji. 100px Felicia czasami zgrywa suke, ale myśle, że w środku jej zgrabnego ciałka kryje się dobra istota i nie mówię tu o ciąży. Mam nadzieje, ze znajdzie ze zrobi wszystko, abym pozostał w domu. Niezdarna Felicia, roztrzaskując wazon, zrobiła sobie ała na nodze gdyż kawałek szkła odprysł i trafił ją w nią jak ona celowo zrzuciła go na ziemie próbując ośmieszyć Sebastiana. Karma’s a bitch. Wykrzyknęła z bólu. Na szczęście Sebastian miał pod ręką apteczkę i od razu pomógł jej opatrzyć ranę. Chłopak został okrzyknięty bohaterem w swoim domu przez wszystkich domowników a Felicii nikt nie współczuł bo sama to na siebie sprowadziła. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami przychodzi z dziewczynami do Pink Room. Kobieta mówi im, że nie wie, jak ma sobie poradzić z tym, przez co przechodzi i musi się ich poradzić w sprawie tego, co ma zrobić. Pokazuje im siniak na ramieniu. Mówi, że Sebastian jej to zrobił i naprawdę nie radzi sobie z tym, że on wciąż bezkarnie chodzi po domu Wielkiego Brata i boi się, która kobieta będzie następna. 100px Mam nadzieję, że inni nie będą od razu uważać, że Sebastian to zło wcielone. Każdy popełnia błędy, jestem w stanie mu wybaczyć to, co mi zrobił, ale nigdy tego nie zapomnę i będę go unikać, bo nie będę mogła zapomnieć i zignorować to, przez co przeszłam. Diamond jest przerażona i zszokowana. Mówi, że nikt nie ma prawa tak się zachować i nie będzie tolerować bullies. Nie wiedziała do czego zdolny jest Sebastian i jest tym faktem wyraźnie zniesmaczona. Wspiera przyjaciółkę w trudnych chwilach. Nie po to Christine de Pisan walczyła o głos kobiet, żeby teraz został on im odebrany. Następnie radzi jej, by pogadała z A*****n G*****r, bo produkcja nie może nic z tym nie zrobić. Po tych słowach Diamond zostaje wezwana do DR. 100px Myślałam, że Sebastian to fajny facet, dlatego jestem w szoku. Serce mi pęka. Czym Tsunami zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie? On mógł ją zabić! Będę wspierać Tsunami, bo wiem jak musi się teraz czuć. Kiedyś zostałam zgwałcona i miałam wielkiego doła. Ale podniosłam się i wiem, że Tsunami też sobie poradzi, bo to silna kobieta. Tsunami mówi Diamond, że już porozmawiała z sama-wie-kim, ale jak widać nie przyniosło to skutku. Dodaje, że prawdopodobnie Sebastian sypia z sama-wie-kim, dlatego wciąż jest w domu Wielkiego Brata. Felicia mówi, że od początku wyczuwała od Sebastiana negatywną aurę. Dodaje, że Sebastian to zarozumiały kutas, któremu się wydaje, że jest samcem alfa. Mimo że Felicia nie przepada za Tsunami to uważa, że kobiety powinny trzymać się razem i żadna z nich nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie, dlatego obiecuje, że postara się go przywrócić do pionu. Choć jak widać niebezpieczny jest bliski kontakt z nim. Rita ma wątpliwości, kto mówi prawdę. W tym celu proponuje rozmowę Tsunami i Sebastiana przy jej obecności, aby rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście mężczyzna jest winien śladu, który ma kobieta. 100px Nie wiem, komu wierzyć. Tsunami oraz Sebastian są mi dosyć bliscy w tym domu i aż serce mi się kraje, kiedy dowiaduję się takich okropnych rzeczy. Muszę ten konflikt rozwiązać jak najszybciej i dowiedzieć się prawdy. 100px Słowa Rity bardzo mnie zabolały. Czuję się, jak kobiety w akcji Me Too, które słyszały komentarze od białych mężczyzn, że wymyślają sobie to, przez co przeszły. Jak dla mnie takie zachowanie jest nieakceptowane. Zwłaszcza od osoby, z którą jestem w sojuszu. 100px Diamond jest z nami. Będziemy razem walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Chcę mu pokazać chociaż co to znaczy brak szacunku. Nie boję się konfrontacji. Felicia postanawia wziąć sprawy kobiet w swoje ręce i szuka po domu Sebastiana. Akurat zauważa go samotnie jedzącego w kuchni. Bierze szklankę soku pomarańczowego, podchodzi do niego i pyta jak śmie stosować przemoc wobec kobiet. Mówi, że nie będzie tolerować takiego zachowania, a siniak Tsunami mówi sam za siebie. Grozi mu spotkaniem w sądzie i ostrzega, że nie będzie ono przyjemne. 100px MÓWIŁAM, ŻE SEBASTIAN TO AROGANCKI DUPEK! On nie ma szacunku do kobiet... obrzydliwe. Pewnie Ritę uwiedzie i rzuci. W dodatku jest agresywny. I SWEAR, nie zostawię tak tego, on musi zostać za to ukarany. Każdej kobiecie należy się szacunek. Zniszczę go tak, że aż będzie skomlał. Sebastian nie ma zamiaru zniżać się do poziomu Felicii i ostrzega ją, ze jeszcze jedno słowo, a pozwie ją w sądzie o zniesławienie. Wszystko sobie już z Tsunami wyjaśnili i do żadnej przemocy nie doszło, więc lepiej niech Felicia nie wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy. Chłopak nie zamierza więcej poświęcać uwagi takiej bezczelnej prowokatorce i wychodzi z kuchni, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Felicia mówi, że to ona jest adwokatem i zna na pamięć kodeksy karne, więc niech jej lepiej nie podskakuje, bo może mu skończyć karierę w każdej chwili. Gdy Sebastian wychodzi z kuchni Felicia wylewa za nim sok oblewając tył koszuli i krzyczy, że niedługo wszyscy się dowiedzą, że jest KŁAMLIWĄ PIZDĄ BEZ KRZTY HONORU. 100px BEZCZELNY CHUJ NIE BĘDZIE MI MÓWIŁ, ŻE WTRĄCAM SIĘ W NIE SWOJE SPRAWY. Jeśli prawo jest łamane to jak najbardziej jest to też mój interes. A niech mnie pozywa ten szczyl, tym szybciej się skończy jego kariera. To ja jestem królową w tej branży. 100px Ta Felicia jest jakaś nienormalna. Nie zdziwiłbym się jakby ona tak naprawdę była jakąś pożal-się-Boże Z-list aktoreczką zatrudnioną przez producentów by robiła mess w domu i nabijała ratings. Jej kariera jest już skończona tak czy siak. Juz ja o to zadbam. 100px WHO IS HE? WHO IS HE? Beztalenciem aspirującym na celebrytę, bo tylko na tyle go stać, skoro mózg jemu dawno wyparowało. Sebastian spotyka Ritę na podwórku i przekonywuje ją, że do niczego nie doszło... Sebastian zapewnia Ritę, ze z Tsunami wszystko sobie wyjaśnili i było to jedno wielkie nieporozumienie. Przyznaje, ze lekko złapał dziewczynę za ramię, ale na pewno nie pozostawił na jej ciele żadnego śladu i zapewnia, że jezeli dziewczyna ma takowy, to musiała go w inny sposób zdobyć. Chłopak nic złego nie zrobił, nie miał żadnych złych zamiarów i nie rozumie czemu ta sprawa jest tak rozdmuchiwana, niesłusznie stawiając go w negatywnym świetle. Sebastian został poproszony przez Wielkiego Brata, aby przyszedł do pokoju zwierzeń. Został poinformowany, że nie zostanie usunięty z domu Wielkiego Brata. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON Widząc całe zamieszanie spowodowane kłamstwem Tsunami, Sebastian zwołał wszystkich domowników w salonie i wydał następujące oświadczenie: Prosiłbym wszystkich o uwagę. Zadajcie sobie pytanie - skoro on to zrobił, to dlaczego wciąż z nami jest? Przecież jakakolwiek przemoc prowadzi do automatycznego wydalenia z gry, mamy to wszyscy w kontraktach. Więc jakim cudem ja tutaj nadal jestem? Otóż to! Ja tego nie zrobiłem! Skoro mnie nie wyrzucili, to znaczy, że do niczego nie doszło. Tsunami wymyśliła całą tę historyjkę, żeby zrobić ze mnie kozła ofiarnego! To ja tu jestem victim, a ona oppressor! Opamiętajcie się zanim będzie za późno! Myślicie, ze na mnie sie skończy? Każdy z Was, jeden za drugim, bedzie oczerniany przez tę nikczemną kobietę, a ona będzie od tego odcinała kupony i pięła się ku zwycięstwu. Nie mozemy dać jej zwyciężyć! Przenieście swój gniew na prawdziwego oprawcę tej edycji, a skończcie oczerniać ofiarę! Bo inaczej, pamiętajcie, ze widownia Was rozliczy i nigdy Wam nie wybaczy! Koniec z jej gierkami! JUSTICE 4 SEBASTIAN! TSUNAMI OUT! Tsunami po przemówieniu Sebastiana wstaje i mówi mu, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkała tak okropnego człowieka jak on. Mówi, że jest jak Donald Trump, który robi co mu się podoba, ale bezkarnie z tego wychodzi. Pyta się go, że skoro według niego nic jej nie zrobił, to dlaczego ją przepraszał? Kobieta mówi, że nigdy nie chciała, aby miał z tego powodu jakieś problemy, po prostu chciała się przed kimś wygadać, a to, że inni troszczą się o nią to nie jest to jej wina, tylko tego, że ci ludzie są porządnymi ludźmi, czyli są tacy, o jakim byciu Sebastian może tylko pomarzyć, bo jest zwykłym wrogiem kobiet i tyle. Kobieta zaczyna płakać i biegnie do sypialni. 100px Nie wierzę, że Sebastian się tak zachował. Atakuje mnie przy wszystkich mówiąc, że kłamię o tym, że mnie zaatakował? Nigdy nie powiedziałam, że mnie poturbował albo mocno uderzył, ale podniósł na mnie rękę i nie mogę milczeć o takim zachowaniu. Teraz uderzył mnie, a co jak po programie pozna kogoś i też poniosą go nerwy? Robię to dla siebie i dla innych kobiet. Po wybiegnięciu Tsunami, Sebastian wyjaśnia uczestnikom pozostałym w pokoju, ze wtedy przeprosił Tsunami tylko dlatego, że jest gentlemanem i widząc niewspółmierną do okoliczności reakcję kobiety, wolał załagodzić sytuację i zakończyć temat. Jak widać jednak, to była część jej planu zbezczeszczenia jego dobrego imienia. Na szczęście jej się nie udało i wszyscy zobaczyli jaką osobą ona jest naprawdę. 100px Byłem strasznie wkurwiony na Sebastiana i jego zachowanie, zauważyłem, że inni też... Felix dostał ataku szału, ale wiem jak mogłoby się to skończyć, a Felix to spoko ziomek i wydaje mi się, że nie zasługuje na żadną głupią karę przez coś, czego będzide żałował. 100px Byłem strasznie wkurwiony na Sebastiana i jego zachowanie, zauważyłem, że inni też... Felix dostał ataku szału, ale wiem jak mogłoby się to skończyć, a Felix to spoko ziomek i wydaje mi się, że nie zasługuje na żadną głupią karę przez coś, czego będzide żałował. 100px Całkowicie wierzę Tsunami w sprawie Sebastiana. Widzialam jej siniaki. Są ogromne i to w miejsach gdzie nawet sama nie dosięgnie przez swój biust, wiec alibi Sebastiana umiera. 100px Nie wiem, co o tym sądzić. Tsunami oskarżyła Sebastiana o pobicie zaraz po tym, jak jej powiedziałem, że całował się z Ritą. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był przypadek, ale też nie wiem, co się wydarzyło pomiędzy nimi. Mam nadzieję, że Sebastian naprawdę nie pobił Tsunami. Diamond popłakała się podczas przemowy Sebastiana. Okazało się, że kroiła cebulę. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png KUCHNIA 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Cornel jak zwykle okazał się dla mnie taki troskliwy. Obok Tsunami to moja ulubiona osoba w tym domu. Nie wyobrażam sobie gry bez nich. Parul wybiega nagle ze storage room z wrzaskiem i wpada na Jarvisa i Cornela. Jarvis pyta się, czy to przez te mrówki, które się tam zalęgły. Parul odpowiada, że ona nie boi się robaków, bo gdy je widzi to je smaży. Opowiada mężczyznom i Tsunami, która przybiegła słysząc krzyk, że przeglądając zamrażarke natknęła się na mięso podpisane "Dog". Parul po raz kolejny mówi, że pochodzi z Kambodży, a tam psów się nie jada. Nie rozumie jak produkcja może być taka nietaktowna. Tsunami wspiera koleżankę w ciężkich chwilach. Mówi, że nikt tutaj nie jada psów, ale to zapewnie padlina dla Yuu, bo widać, że jest sępem i tylko czyha aż ktoś zdechnie aby go pożreć. 100px Nie wiem, kto normalny trzyma mięso psa w lodówce? To jest odrażające! Ale widać, że w tym domu jest burdel od kiedy Yuu jest HoH. Nic takiego nie wydarzyłoby się gdybym wciąż tu rządziła, a od czasu, gdy Yuu przejął władzę to jest tutaj brud, smród i ubóstwo. 100px W tym domu przeżywam więcej załamań niż w Kambodży w trakcie wojny. Ale to dobrze. Z każdym meltdownem staje się coraz silniejsza i od dziś widok mięsa z psa mnie nie ruszy. Jarvis spogląda do lodówki i nie sądzi, żeby to był pies. Pewnie produkcja pomyliła się i zamiast Yuu napisali Dog. 100px Wydaje mi się, że ludzie mogą mnie brać za bardzo emocjonalną. Mają rację, po prostu mam małe serce, jak każdy Azjata. Cornel radzi Parul, aby jak najszybciej poszła na skargę. Dziewczyna jest tak piękna, że powinna być traktowana jak księżniczka i dostawać to czego chce. Po paru minutach wręcza kobiecie bursztyn znaleziony na podwórku. Parul podarowała Cornelowi całusa w policzek. 100px Teraz już wiem, kocham Parul. Jeżeli przetrwam eksmisję, to jej się oświadcze. 100px *śmieje się do kamery* Co jeśli powiem Parul, że Cornel mnie pocałował? Dostałem propozycje trójkąta z Aaronem od Diamond. Zacząłem ten cały konflikt Tsunami z Sebastianem...Uwielbiam Wielkiego Brata. 100px Aaron na mnie patrzy jak wietnamczyk na swierszcza. Z pożądaniem. Jest naprawdę przystojny i chyba mu się podobam. Mam teraz w głowię mętlik. Lubię Cornela, lubię Aarona. Co zrobić, buddo! Dzień 9, Noc Plik:Podwórko.png PODWÓRKO Yuu nie mogąc spać w nocy postanowił przygotować małą rozrywkę dla pozostałych uczestników, dostępnych w domu materiałów zrobił ludzkich rozmiarów kukłę. Następnego dnia po śniadaniu oznajmił, że jest to Tsunami. Zabrał z kuchni kilka noży i bardzo celnie rzucał nimi w manekin. Ta zabawa zaczęła go już nudzić postanowił zaprosić pozostałych mieszkańców do zabawy, jednocześnie ucząc ich jak celnie miotać nożami. Wszyscy świetnie się bawili. Po skończonej zabawie wszyscy zgodnie postanowili podpalić kukłę w basenie. Yuu był bardzo szczęśliwi widząc, jak kuła płonie, wyobrażał sobie, że to prawdziwa Tsunami tak kończy i już nigdy nie będzie musiał użerać się z tą głupią szmatą. 100px Ja pieprzę. Dopiero co jedna wariatka wyleciała z domu, to ujawnił się kolejny świr. Gdy tylko Yuu zapytał się mnie czy biorę udział w tej "zabawie" odpowiedziałem mu, że mnie - w przeciwieństwie do niego - nauczono szacunku do kobiet. Żenujący koleś. 100px Yuu z każdym dniem zachowuje się coraz dziwiniej. Czy ktoś zapomniał dać mu jego tabletki? 100px Miło było popatrzeć jak wszyscy rzucali nożami w kukłę. Mam nadzieję że to początek końca tej wywłoki Tsunami. Może się przez to powiesi, było by miło z jej strony. Plik:Podwórko.png W zadaniu o veto uczestnicy musieli w jak najszybszym czasie stworzyć słowo z podanych liter. Niektórzy nie wiedzieli za bardzo, co mają robić. Diamond: Nie ogarniam tego. W pierwszej rundzie Yuu wyeliminował Jarvisa. 100px Nawet nie zdążyłem ułożyć słowa, a on już mnie wyeliminował. Niech się ode mnie odpierdoli. W drugiej rundzie Yuu wyeliminował Cornela. 100px Ten śmieć wyeliminowal mnie z zadania. Dlaczego on nie odpadł w 1 weeku? Teraz moją jedyną nadzieją jest Diamond, trzymam kciuki, my girl! W trzeciej rundzie Dalia wyeliminowała Diamond. 100px Czarna rasistka is down. W czwartej rundzie Dan wyeliminował Yuu. 100px Pierwsze dwie rundy wygrał Yuu. Okej, głośno przełknąłem ślinę i ugryzlem się w język. Jak tylko udało mi się wygrać rundę to Panu Yuu Kenn zrobiłem Yuu Kent, dodaje szklankę w prezencie. A zadanie o veto...wygrał Dan! 250px 100px Yeeeah! Wygrałem coś! Udało mi się wygrać POV. Nie wiem jakim cudem, bo przez pierwsze dwie rundy zupełnie nie ogarnąłem o co chodzi w zadaniu i patrzyłem tylko jak inni coś robią, a ja błądziłem we mgle. Prosiłem tylko po cichu żeby mnie nie eliminowali aż w końcu doznałem olśnienia i slaynalem. 100px Dan wygrał zadanie o veto! Jest nadzieja. To jeszcze nie mój koniec. 100px Widziałem spojrzenie Yuu, on już wiedział co go czeka. Więcej plotek i prób zniszczenia mnie powoduje, że jestem jeszcze silniejszy! 100px Cornel nie wygrał veto, buahaha! Teraz sojusz Black Girls może wywalić tego spierdolonego stulejarza! Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png KUCHNIA 100px 100px Felix przychodzi do kuchni w której znajduje się Diamond. Mężczyzna winszuje kobiecie z powodu nominacji jakiej dokonała. Stwierdza, że Dalia to zwykła suka i ignorantka, ocenia innych uczestników powierzchownie. Diamond zgadza się z Felixem. Para postanawia uczcić swój mały sukces lampką szampana. 100px To prawda. Diamond mówi, że Dalia pewnie ma kompleksy na swoim punkcie i dlatego zachowuje się w taki sposób. Woli porozmawiać o czymś milszym niż zawracać sobie głowę jej osobą. Pyta Felixa o szczegóły jego pracy, bo wydaje jej się bardzo ciekawa. Nigdy jeszcze nie miała jakiegoś przyjaciela, który byłby marynarzem. 100px Tak, to prawda, Dalia to ignorantka, ale ona sama nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. Szkoda mi czasu na tę kobietę. Felix natomiast wydaje się być mądrym facetem. Bardzo go polubiłam. Podoba mi się jego broda. Jest męski, przystojny, doświadczony życiowo. Myślę, że moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. Felix zaczyna opowiadać Diamond o blaskach i cieniach pracy marynarza. Wysoka pensja nie jest w stanie wynagrodzić mężczyźnie lata samotności. Felix zwierza się Diamond, że od dłuższego czasu nie był w żadnym związku. Cudem udziało mu się wziąć udział w programie, jego napięty kontrakt zwykle nie pozwala na takie szaleństwa. Po chwili milczenia, Felix przeprasza za wprowadzenie ckliwej atmosfery. Prosi Diamond o zdradzenie mu kilku szczegółów z jej kariery. Diamond jest wzruszona opowieściami Felixa. Mówi, że dzięki osobom takim jak on świat jest lepszy. Zwierza się ze swojej pracy jako fizjoterapeutka oraz trudnego dzieciństwa - ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem, jej rodzice nie mają wykształcenia, a ona poradziła sobie i poszła na studia. Zostanie fizjoterapeutką to był trudny i czasochłonny proces, ale podołała. Cieszy się, że mogła tego dokonać mimo że każdy jej mówił, że nie ma perspektyw. Mówi, że ma wiele zajęć. Ogólnie to zajmuje się ludzkim ciałem, ma dużo wiedzy z zakresu medycyny i prowadzi nawet zajęcia pilatesu. Felix pyta się Diamond czy ta chciałaby się podzielić z nim wiedzą na temat ludzkiego ciała w praktyce. Mężczyzna mówi jej, że od samego początku programu czuje ból w plecach. Czuje, że dotyk Diamond mógłby uleczyć go ze wszelkich zmartwień. Diamond od razu się zgadza. Mówi, że to będzie dla niej przyjemność, a następnie bierze się za masaż słodko się do mężczyzny uśmiechając i szepcząc, by się odprężył. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON 100px 100px 100px Portia przyglądała się w ostatnim czasie Cornelowi, którego zachowanie jest oburzające. Flirtuje z każdą kobietą i nie zna umiaru. Czarnoskóra postanowiła przestrzec wszystkich przed tym typem. W salonie doszło do konfrontacji pomiędzy tą dwójką. Portia zaczęła krzyczeć na mężczyznę, że w ogóle nie szanuje kobiet i zamiast mózgiem, którego nie ma, myśli chujem. Część mieszkańców widzi sprzeczkę w salonie. Kiedy o mało nie dochodzi do bójki między tą dwójką, Diamond od razu próbuje uspokoić Portie, a Dan Cornela. Dan mówi Portii, że raz już siedział w więzieniu i radzi jej żeby nie robiła nic głupiego. Portii to nie obchodzi, domaga się szacunku, mamy XX wiek, a kobiety nadal traktowane są przedmiotowo. Pyta się Felicii o poradę prawną czy jeśli pobije Cornela to będzie groziło jej więzienie. Cornel nazywa Portie wariatką, a wtedy dziewczyna traci panowanie nad sobą i zaczyna wrzeszczeć na Cornela, a potem do wszystkich dziewczyn, żeby trzymały się z daleka od tego dewianta. Portia grozi, że jeśli jeszcze raz Cornel ją wkurwi to go zabije i jego zwłoki zakopie w ogrodzie swojej babci po czym pluje na niego mówiąc, że nigdy nie brzydziła się takim osobnikiem jak nim i z wściekłości robi się cała czerwona. Mówi, że jakby HoH nie było ustawione to by wygrała i on wtedy by odpadł. 100px Cornel wiedz że jesteś downem, pedałem, zwyrolem i nie tknę cię nawet kijem przez szmatę wytartą gównem Yuu. Trzymaj się od kobiet z daleka. Jestem kobietą wyzwoloną i mogę mieć swoje zdanie. Jeśli przez to odpadnę to przynajmniej odpadnę mówiąc to co myślę. Nie żałuję swoich słów, niech ten jebany karaluch zgnije. Z Bogiem. Cornel zaśmiał się ze słów, które wypowiedziała Portia. Dziewczyna mówi, ze trzeba mieć szacuenk? Jaki ona ma szacunek, skoro była naga w łazience z mężczyzną i 3 kobietami, masującymi sobie plecy wzajemnie. W salonie zapadła cisza. Portia się wkurwiła i opuściła salon. 100px Portia jest śmieszna, jak myśli ze takim czymś sprowadzi mnie na dno. Like girl, nice try but try harder next time. Diamond bierze za rękę Portie i obie odchodzą na bok. Diamond próbuje uspokoić dziewczynę. Jeśli zostanie expelled to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. 100px Czuję się dla Portii trochę jak starsza siostra, dlatego muszę jej powiedzieć prosto z mostu, że jej zachowanie jest nie w porządku. Nie mogę jej stracić. Mam nadzieję, że ona tylko żartowała z zabiciem tego faceta. Następnie Wielki Brat poprosił Dalię, Portię i Ritę, aby udały się do pokoju zwierzeń. Tam dostały ostrzeżenie za brak oddania głosu. Podobna sytuacja nie może się już powtórzyć. Plik:Vetociv.gif 100px Ogólnie uważam, że robię trochę za tatusia dla tych rozwrzeszczanych bachorów, ale tak naprawdę dbam tylko o tych, których lubię. Jakby ktoś chciał zrobić personalny atak z pięściami np. na Yuu, to nie będę specjalnie nikogo przed tym powstrzymywać. 100px Nie jestem pewien, czy Dan naprawdę użyje na mnie veto. Czas się przekonać. 100px Yuu nominował Jarvisa i Cornela do eksmisji. Dom natomiast nominował Dalię. Postanowiłem, że użyję moje veto na.... Jarvisie - Podoba mi się sposób w jaki wytoczyłeś wojnę Yuu i czekam z niecierpliwością, żeby zobaczyć co będzie dalej. Yuu, musisz wskazać na miejsce Jarvisa innego uczestnika... Tsunami...proszę usiądź na miejsce kolegi... Veto Meeting zakończony! 100px Nie chciałem nominować Tsunami bo ona mnie nie nominowała, ale skoro ciągle zachowuje się jak suka to pora wysłać ją do budy. 100px Spodziewałem się, że mogę być nominowany, ale like większość domu zrobila mu gorsze rzeczy. Nie dość, że zbudowałem mu NOWY DOM, to jeszcze go nie pierdolnąłem patelnia. Yuu to niewdzieczna suka. 100px Tak jak myślałam - tak też się stało. Zostałam nominowana do eksmisji przez Yuu, który nienawidzi kobiet i jest sojusznikiem mężczyzny, który mnie pobił. Widać, że ten dom jest pełen nienawiści i sama nie wiem, czy chce tu dłużej być. *płacze* Plik:Eviction-night.gif Jako że jutro mnie nie ma w domu. Macie dzień wolny. Do zobaczenia w niedzielę - odbędzie się głosowanie oraz zadanie o HoH. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach